


Welcome to Beacon Hills

by AvaRosier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Night Vale AU, TW Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Beacon Hills, where sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most."</p><p>Instrumental music began to play and Cora saw her uncle sit down in the easy chair next to the couch, curious.</p><p>“What’s this, sweetie?” Her mother asked from her perch at the dining room table, where she was going through and unwrapping the dishware.</p><p>“It’s that girl, Lydia...it’s her radio show.” Cora tried to sound nonchalant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Monika!

At first glance, Cora wasn’t sure why her parents had been assigned to investigate Beacon Hills. It seemed a perfectly normal medium-sized city with 247,800 residents, and then some. There were an alarming number of buildings that seemed abandoned, but they had several coffee chains and two major shopping centers.  Best of all, Cora spied what she thought was a comic book store and a records store hidden around the corner from a radio station.

Sweet.

There were worse places to spend her summer before she went back down to Sac State for her sophomore year.  Cora’s mother was a very high-ranking Alpha and her father was considered one of the best agents at the California Bureau of Supernatural Investigations. The town of Beacon Hills had come to the attention of the CBSI several months ago, and since then, they had been assembling a dossier of information on the reports of unusual events that likely had a supernatural basis.

Even Uncle Peter was coming along, as well as her dad’s partner, Agent Alan Deaton. Cora was glad she was spared her older siblings' presence, since Laura and Derek were old enough to have real jobs that kept them down south. She wasn’t in the mood to be teased about her lack of a love life since she and her last girlfriend Braeden had split up.

The day after they had arrived in Beacon Hills, Cora was mostly moved into her temporary bedroom at the house the CBSI had contracted for them.  The house itself was fairly massive and was inside the Beacon Hills Preserve, which gave them sufficient land away from prying eyes. Cora expected that the arrival of an Alpha like Talia Hale would make them practically celebrities with the locals. She was used to that.

So, Cora had left her parents and uncle to the rest of the house and headed into town. She wasn’t sure where Deaton’s apartment was, he was very much undercover here so she was under orders to not acknowledge him in public.  Her mom had told her to grab a few things at the Farmer’s Market or the grocery store, so Cora decided to make her way to the town centre she had spied when they first drove through yesterday. Parking her beat-up Honda by a parking meter, Cora zipped up her black motorcycle jacket and slid her cross-body bag over her head.

“Change…change, change where are you,” she muttered. “I know I have a few quarters in there.” She rifled through her purse before looking back up to see how much she would even need for the meter.

“What the fuck?”

Cora furrowed her eyebrow at the parking meter which, instead of the usual thin slots for coins, just had a round hole approximately two inches in diameter. ‘ _NO Sourdough between 9am and 5pm!_ ’ it warned.

“Obviously you are new here.” A voice declared behind her and Cora jumped. How did she miss detecting someone sneaking up on her? If her mother had seen that, Cora would be doing so many drills it would be ridiculous.

There was another girl her age standing there, barely her height in wedge heels.

“I’m Lydia Martin,” she supplied, giving Cora a sweet, bright pink smile. Lydia had long red hair that fell in artful waves over her shoulders and she was carrying a handbag that Cora suspected had cost a lot of money.

And she the most gorgeous pair of legs Cora had seen in a long time.

“Cora. Cora Hale.”  Lydia didn’t react to her last name, which was kind of nice for once.

“And where do you come from, Cora Hale, that you would be thinking of paying the parking meter with _coins_ , of all things?”

Cora just stared at the girl, mouth agape. Clearly, Lydia was a few crayons short of a 24-pack.

“I lived in San Francisco most of my life, but I’ve been going to school in Sacramento. If you don’t pay using money, what _do_ you use instead?” Cora was getting really irritated. She just wanted to get a few things and check out the town, not have her chain yanked like this.

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully at Cora and reached into her expensive handbag. _Coach_ , Cora could make out on the label.  Lydia unwrapped a parcel and ripped off a piece of bread, handing it to Cora. “Brioche really does give you the most time for a small amount.” 

When Cora didn’t take the bread, Lydia sighed as if put upon and stepped up closer to Cora- close enough that Cora got a whiff of faint perfume and the normal accumulation of scents that often accompanied human female bodies. Lydia dropped the piece of brioche into the opening and Cora could only watch in incredulity as the digital clock stopped flashing 00:00 and began showing 02:00.

“See! Two hours. That’ll be plenty time for me to show you around, sweetheart.”  Lydia fluttered her eyelashes up at Cora and smiled, this time showing her teeth. _Was she_? Cora wondered. _Yes, yes she was flirting with her_.

Cora wasn’t used to other girls being this forward with her, outside of a few drunken makeout sessions at the local lesbian bar in Sacramento. Well, there had been Braeden, who had walked up to Cora one day outside Starbucks and told her that they were going to be girlfriends. _Psychics_. They were nothing but walking heartbreak, Cora had decided after Braeden had broken up with her in much the same way, telling Cora that she had Seen their inevitable parting of ways and then that had been that.

But she was freaked out enough about Beacon Hills already. No wonder her Dad had been assigned there.

“Thanks for the, ah, bread. But I don’t need to take up more of your time. I can pay you back, though, if you’ll just let me get some more brioche at the Farmer's Market.” Cora began to stalk away from the redhead.

No such luck.

She heard the rapid-fire _tat-tat-tat-tat_ that told her Lydia was scurrying behind her in her heels, trying to keep up with Cora’s longer strides.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Cora. You’re hardly monopolizing my time; I have _hours_ before my show airs! And besides you’re not going to find anything at the Farmer's Market, they haven’t sold anything there for fifteen years.”

Cora came to an abrupt stop, trying not to shift and growl at the other girl. Lydia didn’t seem to notice and kept on babbling in a self-important tone.

“Well, the Beacon Hills Market co-op is supposed to vote on a ballot to start selling fruits and vegetables here again, but a lot of the board members and shareholders are worried that sales would interfere with their ongoing, secretive domestic espionage operations. You’d be better off going to the Albertson’s on Mayfair road.”

Well, it looked like Cora was going to be the one to make an initial report to her parents. They were just going to _love_ how weird this town was. Lydia kept prattling on as she followed Cora.

“So, why did you move here? We’re not exactly known for anything but our championship lacrosse team that won the State Championships three years in a row. Of course, that was five years ago, but whatever.”

Cora figured that she might as well be semi-honest. 

“My father was assigned here by the CBSI.”

“The _what_?”

“Uhhh, the California Bureau of Supernatural Investigations.” She said in a _duh_ tone of voice. “My mom’s an Alpha werewolf, so they thought she’d be a great asset for smoothing over any bureaucratic feathers that got ruffled by the Feds’ involvement in the town’s affairs.”

Lydia laughed at her, as if she was the one who had lost her marbles.

“Don't be silly, Cora! There’s no such thing as _werewolves_.”

At this point, Cora was beginning to feel a great deal of alarm. They came to the supermarket in no time, given the speed Cora was stalking down the sidewalk at. She grabbed a few items, including some bread.  Not brioche, though, so Lydia was just going to have to deal. Most things in the store seemed normal, and she was thankfully able to pay with normal money, no problem.

She yanked a Cosmo off the stands and no matter how many times she flipped through the thing, she did not see any of the usual werewolf or supernatural sections that her eyes had glossed over throughout the years she had been standing in lines at supermarkets.  Or surreptitiously checked out while waiting in the waiting room of her dentist’s office to have her fangs cleaned and filed. 

“The quality of the writing is hardly going to improve the more you look at it,” Lydia sighed as she watched Cora have a mini-freakout in front of her.  Cora was too flabbergasted to bite out a rejoinder and just put her items on the conveyor belt and paid for them.

“Here,” she shoved the bread at Lydia and began to hurry off. “I need to get these things home to my parents. Thanks for the tour.”

She had barely heard Lydia begin to run before she was spinning around and being tackled to the ground by 120 pounds of determined redhead.

“Oof!” She huffed as the breath was knocked out of her.

Lydia sat back on Cora’s upper thighs and flipped her mane over her shoulder. “God, you’re adorable. Weird, but adorable. I’m in the market for a distraction this summer, and you’re already so much more interesting than all those losers in town.”

She wriggled against Cora, and Cora had to tamp down on the moan threatening to spill from her lips. She was not- she was _not_ going to fall for this…

Lydia was getting back onto her feet and smoothing down her dress. None of the passers by gave them any strange looks. Maybe tiny redheads tackled brunette girls all the time in this town? Lydia was looking down at her with a smirk.

“I have a radio show on tonight, WXRB, you should check me out. Nine o’clock sharp!” She trilled. And then the girl had the audacity to give Cora a slow once-over before spinning around in a cloud of dress and hair and sauntering off.

Cora let her head drop back against the ground and groaned. She was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

As predicted, her parents had a field day with the details Cora had breathlessly imparted to them. Uncle Peter kept prodding her for more information about the mystery girl named Lydia who had shown her around town.  But Cora had gotten away with it once Deaton had snuck into their house to report on his own findings. Deaton had a background in supabiology and so was moonlighting as a veterinarian in town.

A boy had applied for a job with his clinic, Deaton had told Cora's dad. His name was Scott and he was a werewolf, albeit one in hiding. He had seemed terrified of all the black SUVs in town and when Deaton had tried to go into the local dog park to drum up business, Scott had freaked out because apparently, you were not supposed to acknowledge the existence of the dog park. Even when people disappeared into there.

Cora was so unsettled by all the new information that she nearly missed the clock turning to nine o’clock. Deciding that she might as well, she located the small radio that her father had brought with them in the move and then twisted the dial until she found WXRB.

She was right on time because she heard Lydia’s dulcet tones streaming over the radio waves.

_Welcome to Beacon Hills, where sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most._

Instrumental music began to play and Cora saw her uncle sit down in the easy chair next to the couch, curious.

“What’s this, sweetie?” Her mother asked from her perch at the dining room table, where she was going through and unwrapping the dishware.

“It’s that girl, Lydia...it’s her radio show.” Cora tried to sound nonchalant.

“How novel! You don’t get many kids your age interested in the radio nowadays.” Her father murmured to his wife. And then Lydia was talking again.

_Hello, listeners. A roving pack of five suspicious individuals have been terrorizing Beacon Hills. Witnesses say their leader calls himself Deucalion, and he thinks he is the 'Demon Wolf'- that’s what he keeps shouting, anyhow. The Sheriff’s Secret Police, headed by Deputy Argent, has confirmed that this ‘alpha pack’ has been mostly residing in the abandoned Mall and the abandoned Brewery. What the alpha pack’s motives could be, nobody knows, although the Sheriff’s department believes it might be drug or gang-related._

_When asked for confirmation of the Sheriff’s department's claims, Deputy Argent only gave this reply._

_“Huh-huh. Sure.”_

_  
_Uncle Peter had begun to growl when Lydia mentioned the Argent name. Her mother had snarled when Lydia mentioned Deucalion's name. Great, so much for Cora's relaxing vacation if those two were in town.

"So that's where they disappeared to, ten years ago," she heard Deaton mutter disapprovingly.

_There are fifteen designated ‘abandoned’ structures in Beacon Hills. It is strongly recommended you stay away from them, including the newly constructed and immediately abandoned subway station that cost $23 million to build to ‘long-abandoned’ specifications, which leads to nowhere, because there are no subway lines anywhere near Beacon Hills._

_Coach Finstock, out near the lacrosse field, says that Greenberg is an angel that has revealed himself to only Coach Finstock. Finstock says this is a curse, not a blessing, because Greenberg can't score a goal to save his incorporeal life. All Coach Finstock wants is for someone, who is not Greenberg, to call him 'Cupcake'. He only has one testicle, if that sweetens the pot for anyone. You can find him out by the lacrosse field next to the abandoned Beacon Hills HIgh School. Please do, there's got to be someone pathetic enough to do this and save me the mind-numbing boredom of having to answer all his calls into the station._

_  
_"Werewolves in the closet, now ghosts?" Mr. Hale asked incredulously.

_Now for a message from our sponsors:_

_The water is nice, cold and dark. You have forgotten what the sunshine had felt like, and the need for oxygen. You are not alone. You are never alone. He is always there, breathing through his mouth that he is sorry, is sorry, is sorry he had to do this. You remember all his gifts to you, gifts you never wanted nor asked for, but you accepted them because that's what you were expected to do. The only memory you have left is of suffocation. And when you dream, it is always of him. And he is always saying that he is sorry, is sorry, is sorry because sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination, but end up turning out to be a perfect combination. You know? Like two people- together._

_You will always be together. Always._

_Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups- because perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world!_

_  
_Uncle Peter actually laughed at that, the twisted fucker.

 

_And now…the weather!_

Cora recognized the song ‘Wolf & I’ by Oh Land as it began to play. She groaned. Lydia was definitely poking fun at her.

"This town is so fucked up."

"Cora! Language!" Her mother admonished. Cora silently seethed to herself. She was twenty-four in lunar years, nineteen by human reckoning. She should be able to curse however she wanted. But her mother was her Alpha, so she swallowed her objections.

_Ladies and Gentlemen! I, once again, have my pulse on the latest news. Deputy Argent, of the Sheriff’s Secret Police, called a press conference a few moments ago to declare the end to the terror of the alpha pack! He informed us that there was never an alpha pack, just some wild dogs that had wandered into town. When asked what had been done with these wild dogs, and whether they had been turned over to the local Wild Dog Rehabilitation Charity, Deputy Argent said: “Huh-huh. Sure.”_

_Speaking of dogs:  my pet dog, Prada, has begun to levitate. He seems rather happy, which I prefer to attribute to the sensation of weightlessness and Prada’s historic insecurity about his weight. He’s floating four feet off the ground next to my back gate that leads into the woods. Strangely enough, whenever I get close in an attempt to pet him, I begin to hear strange voices from beyond the gate. I’ve deduced that Prada’s latest trick is merely an excuse to inconvenience me and make me doubt everything I thought I knew about the universe. Which simply will not be borne._

_I have taken to making Stiles Stilinski go out there to feed Prada. If the voices lure him away and he ends up torn to pieces in the woods, I really couldn't care less._

_And now, for the most exciting piece of news we’ve had in a long time here at WXRB. A new family has arrived in Beacon Hills, called the Hales. I met their daughter, Cora, today. And listeners, she is in peak condition! Unlike Jackson, who was utterly cold-blooded, or Aiden, who was apparently nothing more but a wild dog pretending to be a brutish dudebro…Cora is intelligent enough to have quite the imagination. She tells the most fascinating stories about werewolves in the Federal government. And they do say your brain is your sexiest body part, although her breasts are rather spectacular as well. I can’t wait to run into her again._

When Lydia had begun to wax poetic about Cora’s attributes, Cora had felt her entire body begin to flush with embarrassment. She sunk into the couch as far as she could, aware of her entire family’s eyes swinging over to land on her.

If only the floor would open up and swallow her now. It'd happened years ago in Sunnydale when some atavistic version of vampires had overrun the town. Surely, this qualified as well?

Peter had a delighted grin on his face and Cora internally cursed her family. Uncle Peter was a bastard of the highest order and he would be on the phone with Laura tonight, telling her (and in turn, Derek) all about Lydia Martin being obsessed with Cora’s boobs.

Her mother was snickering quietly behind them, the traitor, as Lydia moved onto the next segment.

_Now for a brief public service announcement: Sheriff Stilinski would like to remind us that these bizarre series of animal attacks are definitely the work of a mountain lion. It is inconsequential that there are no mountain lions in this part of California. Anybody who questions the veracity of this assertion will be visited by a member of the Sheriff’s Secret Police, and if you’re lucky, it will be Deputy Argent with a deep v-neck on. I remember my own mountain lion attack when I was fifteen. I was on the school lacrosse field, before the school was abandoned due to all the bizarre deaths and disappearances that took place there. It was nighttime, and I was wearing the cutest pair of Miu Miu heels. It was definitely a mountain lion I saw, not a man._

Lydia’s voice trailed off as if she were chasing the R.A.B.I.T. (Cora really liked that movie, shut up, okay?) But Cora was more worried about the fact that the seemingly human girl who had been flirting with her earlier today had once been bitten by a werewolf and neither died nor turned.

"She definitely wasn't a werewolf." Cora pointed out to her father, who just nodded. They'd figure that mystery out later.

_I saw…_

There was an errie, crackling noise and then Lydia snapped out of her trance and began to announce in a chipper voice that she was engaging in a daring feat of investigative journalism.

_We have a special guest here in the room with us! You’ll recall I mentioned that the Beacon Hills High School closed several years ago because of all the odd deaths that took place there. Well, allow me to introduce the mysterious hooded figure responsible for the mass sacrifice of twelve students and members of staff at key points in the telluric currents around town: the Darach!_

At this, Deaton and Mr. Hale became very alert and fearful.

"A darach in the town and nobody detected it?" Her dad was pissed off. And rightfully so. Darachs meant Level Four involvement. The last time there had been a darach, about seventeen years ago, it had taken an entire coven of witches and four banshees to bring it to justice. And by justice, Cora meant 'deader than a doornail'.

_You're like me, Lydia. Look the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it._

_  
_That was, thankfully, all the darach said before it apparently disappeared, according to Lydia's put-out tone.

_Pareidolia is a subset of Apophenia. The thermodynamic asymmetery in time means that we may not be seeing events happen in the correct order. Everywhere, people awake in the middle of doing things and realize they are missing time. There is no-one trapped in the vault, they have escaped, they are elsewhere, learning how to drive because the mundane becomes something extraordinary when you've survived a mountain lion attack.  Entropy means that we may already have survived the wreckage of our life, felt the heat of the flames upon our faces, and that was it. All that is left to come are the events that we no longer can change._

_Good night, Beacon Hills. Don't forget to exfoliate- large pores can detract from a pathetic personality!_

It's the end of her program- one hour of mind-boggling details about Beacon Hills that made Cora glad she wasn't a real adult with a job like her parents. She didn't have to really worry about dealing with this stuff.

Except, she was going to have to see Lydia around town for the next couple of months.  As if she read her mind, Cora's mother piped up.

"Cora- I want you to get to know Lydia. Find out as much as you can about the town, especially the Argents." Peter had already disappeared, ostensibly to call his favorite niece and make Cora's life even harder. Her mom has an evil grin on her face. 

Yup. Cora was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Beacon Hills is a freaky little town, and Lydia is a very strange girl. Which is why Cora found herself informing the redhead that she's been tasked with spying on the town and Lydia herself.

Perhaps unsurprisngly, Lydia finds that a thrilling development in "their relationship".

"We're not in a relationship. I'm spying on you!" Cora had responded hotly.

"Mmm-mmm." Lydia had dismissed Cora's objections as if they mattered little. Okay, Cora had worn this particular tank-top because it showed off her cleavage without being super obvious about it, and Lydia certainly couldn't tear her eyes away.

Thanks to Lydia talking about Cora's family and werewolves on her show, the Hales had received a visit the very next day from the Sheriff's Secret Police. Deputy Argent had a nasty looking gun strapped to his thigh and a pretty impressive  deep v-neck on. He was carrying a platter of cookies he claimed were from his wife, "to welcome them to Beacon Hills." 

The cookies stank of wolfsbane.

Talia Hale had flashed her Alpha eyes at him and growled out that she was here at the behest of the CBSI. Deputy Argent had definitely recognized the alphabet soup agency and rapidly became over-polite and deferred to her higher status.

Apparently, the Argents had discovered this odd little town that seemed unaffected by the big Reveal that had happened seventy years before and had descended upon the town to grasp some form of power over the still-covert supernatural population. Her dad had proceeded to inform Deputy Argent that, in no uncertain terms, would their usual reign of terror be happening.

It's not that the Feds will descend upon the town and re-educate them. It's entirely likely that some quirk of telluric currents that surrounded the town caused it to be linked to an alternate dimension where supernatural beings were hidden from human sight, to account for the apparent lack of information available on the internet in Beacon Hills. Unusual towns like this sometimes get treated to what Cora likes to call 'the Prime Directive' of the CBSI: no interference except to make sure all citizens have equal opportunity to life, liberty, and freedom from asshole Hunters. It has a proper title, something like HR381 or something boring like that.

After their initial report back to the CBSI, Cora's family was ordered to remain in Beacon Hills for another two months to properly catalogue all the facets of the town and its social and bureaucratic structure. Someone from the office would have to be assigned to the town on a more permanent basis to keep an eye on things.

From the way Deaton was frowning at that particular bit of news, Cora suspected that he would be the one to volunteer. The Argents narrow their eyes at Cora and her family everytime they pass each other in town. But now that there is proper government oversight in Beacon Hills, they don't dare do anything. They get to maintain the Sheriff's Secret Police and park their big black SUVs meanacingly near the abandoned buildings and have the illusion of authority. 

Deputy Argent's daughter, Allison, reminds Cora of a real-life Disney princess. And now that Cora's family has interfered, Allison is free to publically date Scott McCall, who had amazingly enough survived one of the 'mountain lion' attacks a few years back. Cora bets family dinners are a hoot.

Politics. Whatever.

The point is, Cora was now free to spend her summer with Lydia. They did disgusting couple-y things like hold hands and make out right up against one of the Argents' SUVs. When they were walking around the newly instituted Farmer's market, Lydia would tug Cora underneath one of the stall roofs before the Glow Cloud passed over them and began to rain deer and bioluminescent fireflies. 

When Stiles Stilinski disappeared beyond Lydia's back gate, Cora took over the task of feeding Prada, not wanting to risk Lydia. Cora at least had claws and fangs. Prada liked Cora, and Cora always made sure to give him an extra-long belly rub. If Prada could roll over, she was sure he would have.

Lydia seemed to take to Cora being a werewolf with little fuss. "But how do you deal with ruining your pedicure every time you shift?" Seemed to be the biggest concern she had. Lydia had a healthy sexual appetite, so it was barely two weeks after they had met that the two were half-naked on Lydia's bed in the middle of an intense makeout session. 

It was when Lydia was kissing and licking her way down Cora's torso that she felt it.

"What the-" She lifted her head off the pillow and peered down at her girlfriend. Oh, yup. That was an extremely long tongue Cora was feeling around her belly-button.

Cora could only stare, flummoxed, as Lydia poked the length out of her mouth again. Since when did humans have tongues that could extend five inches outside their mouths?

"Your tongue..." She whispered in awe.

"What, doesn't yours?"

"No. My tongue's short. And normal."

"My nails are short, and normal. Are you complaining?" Lydia asked with a challenging arch of her eyebrow.

Cora thought about what that tongue could do, and dropped her head back onto the pillow. She was sure her cheeks were unbelivably pink. 

"Nope. No complaints."

Cora could practically hear Lydia smirking as she unbuttoned Cora's jeans and began to tug those, and her panties, down over her hips.

A few moments later, Cora  was gasping loudly and thinking to herself that if Lydia could deal with Cora's occasional claws and hairiness, then Cora could deal with a bit of tongue.

And Cora could definitely keep in touch after she went back to school.

There were always weekends and holidays- Beacon Hills was only a two hours' drive from Sacramento.

As Cora's toes curled against the bedspread, she concluded that the effort would _totally_ be worth it.


End file.
